User talk:Blue-Eyes White Kid
__NOEDITSECTION__ = Talk to me... = If you want me to reply to any of your comments, I have a set of rules, which are nicely numbered and painted blue. You must follow all of them. Here they are: # No bashing me or anyone else # Sign all posts with three tildes (~~~~) # Don't replace all content with: screw u bewk # Yes, #3 actually happened once # Only say nice words (to see a list of bad words, call me one of 'em) # Dot your 'i's and cross your 't's Now, was that so hard? Abide by those rules and I will reply to your message. My email address is blueeyeswhitekid@hotmail.com, if you want to insult me without others knowing about it. Yes, that has happened before. Several times, actually. ---- Re: Outstanding Dog Marron and Lightsworn Yeah, I'm surprised they made such a huge fuss over one little card. --Blue (Talk) 20:50, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey * Not bad. Homework, Friends and Call of Duty have been eating up all of my time and now im trying to figure out the best deck for the new format. I'm between X-Sabers and Machina Gadgets with Machina Fortress becuase its effect is great. Sign in on MSN cause im on so we can chat. 17:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) * BTW, im on my dad's comp so im not gonna bother signing in. Anything posted on this IP is from me. Me = NYKid:) (Martyn) 17:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) * Well of course it isnt bad, i came up with it;) I thought it gave the X-Sabers some cool control aspects with Chariot, Murmillo, and the like. Im glad to hear that you have an X-Saber deck. Im thinking of making one. Im either gonna go with that or a Machina deck with Gearframe and Fortress cause Fortress is such a great card. Tell me what you think is best. I personally like X-Sabers cause i like working with their cool combos. I usually like more interesting decks that have cool and useful combos. I also have to say i really like Widesoread Dud and i think that it would work very nicely in your Glad deck. Im thinking of trying it in mine. * I might just be going with Gladiator Beasts actually seeing as i have a deck already and i only need a few more cards like Laquiri, Provin Ground, Rescue Cat, a 2nd Airbellum and a 2nd Forest. I really like Glads too:) I just dont know what to go with cause i know they are all great choices. My only concern is that i cant really get any Emmersblades for my X-Sabers cause i didnt go to the sneak previews seeing as there arent any here and i dont think i will be buying any seeing as they're at $80 a peice everywhere and i cant trade so i dont know if they are worth running otherwise becuase then it loses so muh speed and Saber Slash, Hole, and Emergency Call become less effective:/ Idk if i can just use Garsem but with Emmersblade, he makes most of your X-Sabers more effective:/ * I really dont know what to do but i really need a new competitive deck cause my Zombie Charge isnt much with just one lumina. Her swarms always gave me the game and i cant really win otherwise:/ And with charge at 1, i wont even be able to reliably search her out when i need her at least. Oh and Allure at 1 cut my draw power down to half:/ I was using Shield Warrior instead of Gardna cause it worked just as well cause i always had at least one monster out. You think you could help me out? And we really need to chat sometime cause its painful having to write out everything im thinking and im sure its painful for you to read all this. Sorry about that:) NYKid8295 17:52, March 14, 2010 (UTC) * Yeah, i see what you mean. I might try and get some Emmersblades but i'll have to buy boxes cause now they're at $130 :/ Its such a pain >:/ I was thinking of a Plant Stun deck though cause Cactus Bouncer seemed pretty good to me. Idk what you think but with Tyttanial, Dandylion at 2 now, Wall of Thorns, Lonefire and Black Garden, I think that Bouncer would actually be very nice with Black Garden. It would be an EXTREME control deck. Garden keeps monsters in check, Bouncer stops special summons, Tytannial blocks s/t's and monster effects, Wall of Thorns shuts down attacks (3 Wall of Thorn + 1 Mirror Force = 4 Mirror Force xD). All i would need is Lonefire, a 3rd Garden and Cactus Bouncer:P What do you thihk of the idea? Wanna help me out with a decklist? Hit me up on my talk with your ideas:) NYKid8295 17:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Black background and black words I cannot read the f-ing thing on your User Page. So change color please! --FredCat100 02:09, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, vote part one, the one with Support and banned cards... There's like just number and dots. --FredCat100 02:16, March 14, 2010 (UTC) just thought you'd like to know how the LS deck you suggested got on, i played a few matches today and it went ok. i found it a little inconsistent but i guess that's just because charge is at one.--Littledj25 18:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Decks for Free! Whoops, meant to get Bluedog to archive the page, I'll do that now. I'm really ecstatic about the poll results as well. They do make sense, the poll just asked if the user has a favorable opinion of us, meaning every single user who comes to our page can give us positive feedback. Thanks for staying with Decks for Free! from the beginning. --Tantara (talk) 23:44, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, you asked for it, and here you go. 04:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) J.T-BAG/Darkcounter Oh, that. Well. When I interact with people, they either: A) Immediately hate me and anything that has to do with me. These are generally the people who are most likely to be butt-hurt after interacting with me. OR B) We get along nicely. These kind of people are generally the kind that share one or more of my characteristics. ;) Pass the tea pot, please. *shrug* --Lifisali 00:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Substitoad Exactly what you asked for. Can be searched first turn with the help of One for One. Runer5h 19:25, March 30, 2010 (UTC)Runer5h Respite Ehmm, I want to ask Why you change the decklist??Why do you remove the respite???Is that not very good??Daredevil^^ 11:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) *ok2.. What are you doing if you draw the secutor??I don't know how to do itDaredevil^^ 02:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) On your Glad deck... I noticed in your Glads deck you have Synchro monsters in your extra deck but you're not running any tuners! Just thought I'd let you know. 05:16, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Decks For Free! I have created a deck for the "arcana force" deck request. Tantara told me to ask you about it and he gave it the Ok. Here it is. Oops I forgot to sign my comment about the Arcana Force deck. Sorry. V_V TwosidedDragon 14:49, April 8, 2010 (UTC)